


Please

by NescientAtaraxy



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Begging, M/M, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NescientAtaraxy/pseuds/NescientAtaraxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Zim owns you.” The alien loomed above Dib, trailing sharp claws down naked flesh. Zim tutted, clicking to himself as he slowly dragged his hands lower and lower.  “And do not forget that you are his toy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> An anon request for dirty talking. My Invader Zim tumblr is manifest-doom.

“You are one sick, twisted little human.”

A muffled moan filled the room, coming from a bound and gagged Dib. The moment they started to teach sex ed in skool, and the moment he noticed Zim taking furious notes, Dib knew that he was doomed. The two of them had often been mistaken for lovers by the other teens, no thanks to Zim’s often too-close invasion of Dib’s personal space. It would have been strictly vanilla, and awfully boring, had Zim not read the human’s journal. There was a reason it was private.

Now he lay on the autopsy table almost wishing Zim would have chosen an autopsy, even a lobotomy, instead of this slow torture. The alien loomed above him, trailing sharp claws down naked flesh. Zim tutted, clicking to himself as he slowly dragged his hands lower and lower.

“Silence, filthy Earth creature!”

Silence.

“You should consider it a privilege to be mating with the almighty ZIM!”

A quick slap to the stomach with a flick of Zim’s wrist, and then a slow teasing pinch to the tip of Dib’s cock. The boy shivered and bit down on the gag to stay silent, a pleading look in his eyes as if to say ‘please, I submit’. Zim reached forwards to pull the wet cloth from Dib’s mouth before quickly discarding it to the cold tile floor. The computer will clean it up later, anyhow.

“Be a good human, and Zim may even let you have your release,” the Irken warned as he climbed on to Dib and straddled him between his legs.

“Zim, ple-”

The alien gave a quick and harsh glare.

“Master,” Dib corrected, “please hurry? It’s been hours.”

It truly had been hours of under-the-table caresses and quiet whispers. Zim enjoyed teasing Dib in school, especially to get him flustered around the other skoolchildren. There was something about seeing Dib melt into his touch or blush at his words that excited Zim – no, drove him mad.

And now Dib was here, on his autopsy table, in his lab. No one to bug them, no one to question them. Even Gir had been locked away safely. Zim admired how hard Dib was, proud of himself that he could evoke such a reaction in such a pitiful human.

“You,” Zim stated affirmitavely, “are so sick.”

They both knew exactly what Zim was referring to. With no disguise on, and completely naked, it was easy to see that Zim was an alien. But Dib had stopped fighting that. He started to enjoy that.

“Please.”

Zim felt a surge of power run through him as he lowered himself onto Dib. He would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit to actually liking to be violated by a human. It felt strange, foreign, unnatural, wrong. If Dib could have his way he would be thrusting madly. All he wanted right now was release but Zim held off, raising and lowering himself onto Diib at a gruellingly slow place.

“PLEASE!”

Zim leaned down with a rare silence, gripping Dib’s hair firmly before locking the shell of his ear.

“You are going to fuck Zim until Zim has had enough of your disgusting human mewls. This will continue until I am satisfied; until you are screaming Zim’s beautiful name from your worthless human mouth-hole.”

Dib began to breathe heavier, the torture making his cock throb in pleading anticipation. He did not want to scream Zim’s name, for that would mean Zim had won. Zim was not going to win just yet. The invader was barely able to take his own torture much longer, quickly picking up pace to match his hyper personality. Dib could have been able to hold out for longer had Zim not been riding him so mercilessly. It made his eyes roll back in his head and his body shake in the restraints. Zim had begun hyperventilating quietly, his whole body tensing in absent-minded pelasure.

“Please, please, ZIM!”

Satisfied, Zim rode the human as hard as he could. Painful, if not for the throbbing release that had been building up all day.

“A little bit more, Dib-stink.”

“Ride me until you cum on me, Zim, please. All over me,” was all the breath Dib had left, and even so it came in short, sputtery bursts.

Irkens came a lot more than humans, but Dib did not mind. When he had asked for it all over him, he had meant it. Light pink slime coated his whole abdomen and crotch, leaving a sticky mess to find it’s way down his shower drain later. Zim did not like the shower, of course, and had to clean himself using other methods. He shimmied up to the human’s face after pulling away from his own sticky goo, and pulled the limp head up between his legs.

“Go on, Zim does not have all night!”

Dib reached out his tongue and flicked against Zim, tasting the all too-sweet cum mixed with his own. Zim’s head lulled back in post-orgasm bliss, enjoying the tingling after-sensation Dib’s tongue provided.

“Zim owns you,” he reminded, “And do not forget that you are his toy.”

Dib could only muffle a yes from his position, happy enough to clean his boyfriend. Boyfriend was a weird word to both of them.


End file.
